


Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

by spideybubu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybubu/pseuds/spideybubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ora, con l'autorità di cui sono investito dalle leggi di questo Stato e dal sindaco che in questo momento rappresento io vi dichiaro legalmente sposati."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> Semplice fanfiction su un possibile matrimonio tra Stiles e Derek.

"Stiles, il colletto della camicia.." Disse piano l'uomo, avvicinandosi al figlio e sistemando il colletto della camicia bianca che il ragazzo aveva indosso.  
Quest'ultimo, con uno sbuffo, si guardò per l'ennesima volta allo specchio, raddrizzando la cravatta scura e passandosi poi una mano fra i capelli, cercando un qualsiasi modo per smorzare la tensione.  
"Così può andare? Dici che non è troppo bianco? Non sembro un gelataio vero? Ti prego dimmi che non lo sembro.."  
Mormorò portandosi una mano alla nuca e cominciando a camminare nervosamente per la stanza.  
"Oh, potresti sembrare un.. Gelataio molto elegante, forse." Esclamò scherzosamente suo padre, bloccando il ragazzo che non accennava a voler smettere di vagare per la stanza.  
"Ehi Stiles, se.. Se tua madre fosse qui.. Di certo sarebbe felicissima per te. E penserebbe di avere il figlio più bello del mondo. Lo lascerai a bocca aperta, mh..?" Lo guardò con apprensione mista a malinconia, allacciandogli i polsini della camicia.  
"Non dico che dovresti smetterla di essere agitato in quel modo, beh dopotutto agitato lo sei sempre stato in realtà ma-" Non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che il ragazzo lo interruppe, forse stufo o semplicemente troppo ansioso per ascoltarlo con la dovuta attenzione.  
"Ho afferrato il concetto, papà. Davvero, sto bene..! Solo.. Oh non voglio svenire per l'emozione! Sarebbe davvero pessimo.."  
Sospirò infilandosi la giacca, anch'essa bianca, e posizionandosi poi nuovamente davanti allo specchio in modo da potersi sistemare in modo adeguato.  
"Tante persone svengono al proprio matrimonio, non sarebbe poi così pessimo!" Posò una mano sulla spalla del figlio, ridacchiando piano.  
"Non sei per niente d'aiuto- Comunque è ora. Già, non voglio farmi aspettare, quello sì che sarebbe pessimo. Sia mai che cambi idea e corra via sulle sue stupide zampe da lupo.." Esclamò finendo di sistemarsi. Non era decisamente abituato a vestirsi in modo così elegante, perciò temeva di aver dimenticato qualcosa, qualche particolarità o accorgimento che avrebbe mandato all'aria tutto, in una sua visione pessimistica influenzata dall'ansia.  
"Se osasse.. Non avrebbe il tempo di arrivare dall'altra parte della strada." Stiles guardò il padre quasi con rassegnazione; sapeva quanto fosse protettivo e cominciava a dubitare che lo sarebbe stato di meno dopo il matrimonio.  
"O-Okay papà, andiamo e basta..!" Disse infine, avvicinandosi alla porta che dava sulla sala dove si sarebbe svolto il matrimonio.  
  
  
  
"Beh, wow Derek! Non pensavo ti avrei mai visto vestito da pinguino!" Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato in pochi istanti, aveva sentito il rumore dei suoi passi che man mano si facevano più vicini.  
Non era proprio la persona con cui aveva più voglia di parlare nei minuti che precedevano il suo matrimonio, però era il suo unico familiare presente, quel giorno.  
"Come pensavi mi sarei presentato, oggi? In jeans e maglietta?"  
Disse sospirando scocciato il più giovane, mentre cercava di farsi il nodo alla cravatta.  
"Serve una mano?" Gli chiese ridacchiando un po'. Non aveva mai visto Derek comportarsi in modo tanto impacciato; probabilmente per il nervosismo o per il fatto che non avesse mai praticamente indossato una cravatta stava facendo incredibilmente fatica ad allacciarsela in maniera corretta al collo.  
"Ce la faccio, non mi serve il tuo aiuto." Esclamò, riuscendo finalmente ad allacciarsi la cravatta.  
"Spero tu sappia in cosa ti stai cacciando." Peter si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardando il nipote con fare critico.  
"Oh, lo so benissimo. E non potrei esserne più felice." Cominciò a sistemarsi il colletto della camicia, raddrizzandosi poi la cravatta.  
"C'è di meglio nella vita dello sposarsi e circondarsi di mocciosetti urlanti, non credi?" A quelle parole Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo poi la testa lasciando trasparire quanto fosse scocciato.  
Ancora si stupiva di quanto da ragazzo andasse d'accordo con suo zio, lo stesso che in quel momento sopportava a mala pena.  
"Sono certo che ci sia, sono sicuro che sia così. Ma sai, penso di aver fatto la mia scelta, e penso anche sia quella giusta per me." Peter mosse qualche passo verso il nipote, appoggiandogli poi una mano sulla spalla.  
"Beh spero tu ci abbia riflettuto con criterio perché sai, da una decisione simile non si torna indietro. È un rischio, un azzardo." In realtà non voleva scoraggiare il ragazzo o lasciarlo con dei dubbi, semplicemente voleva accertarsi che stesse facendo la scelta giusta.  
"Per lui rischierò. Si può sapere cosa vuoi da me?" Si scansò poco dopo che si accorse della mano che l'altro aveva appoggiato su una sua spalla, guardandolo piuttosto male.  
"Da te nulla, volevo solo essere certo tu fossi convinto di quello che stai per fare." Ammise, prendendo la giacca nera che stava appoggiata ad una sedia e porgendola al nipote.  
"Grazie per la preoccupazione non richiesta. Altro?" Afferrò la giacca, infilandosela e premurandosi di non stropicciare la camicia.  
"No, vai pure. Vedete di non fare troppo rumore stanotte.. Sai, camera mia è tipo al secondo piano del vostro appartamento." Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandosi poi per un'ultima volta al grande specchio a muro della stanza.  
"O te ne vai da casa nostra, o ti abitui al rumore, mh-? Ah, ricordati anche la cosa dei mocciosetti urlanti." Esclamò con fare beffardo, dirigendosi verso l'entrata della sala del matrimonio.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Io, Derek Sebastian Hale, prendo te.." Gli ci volle qualche attimo per ricordare la pronuncia esatta del vero nome di Stiles; quest'ultimo, infatti, gliel'aveva comunicato qualcosa come un paio di giorni prima della cerimonia nuziale e ancora gli risultava difficile ricordarselo.  
"Szczepan.." Stiles, notando quanto l'altro si stesse trovando in difficoltà, mormorò il suo nome di battesimo, realizzando solo in quel momento che l'intera sala, nella quale erano presenti la maggior parte dei loro conoscenti più stretti, avrebbe finalmente scoperto il suo vero nome e i numerosi sforzi compiuti negli anni passati per nasconderlo sarebbero stati vanificati.  
"Szczepan Stilinski.. Come mio legittimo sposo. Davanti a questi testimoni giuro di amarti e prendermi cura di te finché entrambi siamo in vita. Ti accetto con tutte le tue colpe e forze come mi offro a te con tutte le mie colpe e forze. Ti aiuterò quando ne avrai bisogno e mi rivolgerò a te quando necessiterò aiuto. Ti ho scelto come la persona con cui passare il resto della mia vita."  
Stiles arrossì leggermente e sorrise, tenendo lo sguardo basso e non trovando il coraggio di guardare le persone presenti in sala; non era quello il momento di curarsi delle possibili reazioni dei suoi amici che, dopo anni e anni, avevano finalmente sentito il suo vero nome.  
Prese un respiro profondo, alzando lo sguardo sul viso di Derek e perdendosi nei suoi occhi verdi per qualche secondo.  
"Io, Szczepan Stilinski, prendo te Derek Sebastian Hale come mio legittimo sposo. Davanti a questi testimoni giuro di amarti e prendermi cura di te finché entrambi siamo in vita. Ti accetto con tutte le tue colpe e forze come mi offro a te con tutte le mie colpe e forze."  
Disse forse troppo velocemente, tutto d'un fiato, quasi temendo di dimenticarsi una parte del giuramento.  
"Ti aiuterò quando ne avrai bisogno e mi rivolgerò a te quando necessiterò aiuto. Ti ho scelto come la persona con cui passare il resto della mia vita."  
Esclamò in fine, quasi senza fiato, come dopo una faticosa corsa.  
  
_"Ora, con l'autorità di cui sono investito dalle leggi di questo Stato e dal sindaco che in questo momento rappresento io vi dichiaro legalmente sposati."_  
  
  



End file.
